


How Gou Indirectly Caused a Romance

by Minatu



Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not a lot of dialogue, Samezuka Boys, implied Matsuoka Rin/Ryugazaki Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou decides to mess with Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Gou Indirectly Caused a Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Sousuke seems like he would be a bit of a closet pervert. . .

"Are - Are you and Sousuke _dating_?"

It all kind of started with Rin upsetting Gou in one way or another. Nitori wasn't entirely sure of all of the details, but he knew Gou was mad at Rin and that was all he really needed to know. Nitori was a little too shocked to ask about all the details.

All Nitori managed to get out was a "WHAT?" that probably expressed both his shock and whatever the tight and suffocating emotion he was also feeling on the side.

After the initial shock, Nitori managed to realise that Rin was babbling on about something that involved Gou telling Rin that there were things that Rin didn't know about his friends, which somehow led to Rin thinking that Nitori and Sousuke were _dating_ , which was entirely impossible because Sousuke was completely out of Nitori's league. Nitori's (self-inflicted) league being something around the lines of Momotarou which was something he would _never_ want to experience anyway. That kouhai of his was already far too much trouble.

Now, Nitori was faced with the problem of Rin's strange belief holding somewhat of a truth to it. Nitori was attracted to Sousuke, but he didn't believe it to be a reciprocated thing. As had been aforementioned, Sousuke could do much better than Nitori, but Nitori had never mentioned this to Rin before nor did he plan to _ever_ mention it to Rin, so his final answer was, "And you believed her, senpai?"

This just so happened to be exactly what Rin needed to hear as he gave an immediate sigh of relief and smiled at Nitori. Nitori shook his head, working up a grin for Rin, "That's so _silly_! Even if it were true, you'd know before Gou and you know that." He reassured Rin quickly with a sunny smile. Rin smiled weakly back.

As it happens, Rin felt the need to double check, so he attempted to subtly slide the question into one of he and Sousuke's chats. The silence that followed made Rin feel like he had built a bomb in their dorm room. Sousuke's response, however, blew Rin away.

"Well, I never considered it," Sousuke answered slowly, leaning on the railing of the top bunk and looking much more tired than Rin felt, "You think he'd date me?" At this point, Rin knew Sousuke was far too tired to be having that conversation. Sousuke didn't ask those sorts of things in such a relaxed tone to begin with.

"I don't know!" Rin snapped, feeling a bit embarrassed. That was a little too much for him to handle. So Rin cut the conversation short by flopping in his bed, mumbling about going to sleep.

Rin felt like he had messed up somewhere. Perhaps he had been too direct, frank even. At the same time, he couldn't have possibly predicted the outcome that came after his paranoia that had been inflicted by his beyond evil sibling.

Sousuke had begun shamelessly pursuing poor, innocent Nitori, who barely knew what had hit him. This is what Rin had convinced himself of. Nitori always seemed so flustered when Sousuke randomly complimented him then finished him off with a trademark smirk. Rin simply should have known better than to bring up the topic with Sousuke. Rin almost couldn't bear to watch it.

"Ya-yamazaki-kun!" Nitori gasped rather loudly, already bright red. Sousuke was grinning as half of the swim team looked to see what was up. Rin couldn't even begin to imagine what Sousuke had said to cause Nitori's outburst, neither did he have much of a desire to find out.

At this point, Rin was beginning to believe that he was going to have to do something about Sousuke before Nitori spontaneously combusts from how much his blood pressure was rising. And really, Rin had meant to do something, he really had, but then a certain _speedo megane_ distracted him from his very important friend-saving mission.

In Rin's defense, he was trying to be a good friend to the guy who had saved his swimming career, but really there was something more to it. And that was more than Rin was willing to admit, so he tucked the thought away and did his best to focus on teaching Rei.

.

Sousuke was an unstoppable force. Although his methods of courtship were far from conventional, they were a bit endearing to Nitori, which probably meant there was something completely wrong with Nitori because "You have a cute butt" was more like sexual harassment than a compliment, but that fit Sousuke's personality more at the same time. Besides, Nitori could always pretend it was something along the lines of "You're cute", which all the better.

Nitori was also very, very weak to that smile of Sousuke's and somehow never managed to ever stay mad at him, which was lucky on Sousuke's part because Nitori could have Sousuke for some serious sexual harassment at that point.

Yet somehow, on a fairly lucky Tuesday (he was ranked third in luck after all), things escalated suddenly between him and Sousuke, and _really_ , it wasn't planned at all. But somehow, some way, they ended up in a kiss in the empty locker room sometime after swim practice.

Oh, and it _was_ a nice kiss. Amazing, actually. But Nitori had no idea if there was going to be another occurrence of this or if it was a one time thing, as they weren't officially dating or anything. If anything at all, the whole kiss was an accident. Nitori had been a little close when he asked Sousuke a fairly innocent question. Sousuke's sudden movement had been wholly unexpected, and then quite suddenly they were locked in a very passionate kiss that made Nitori think that it wasn't Sousuke's first one, but it was _Nitori's_.

Nitori was a real worrier. He could get so worked up that sometimes he ended up with a couple bloody fingers from absentmindedly biting away, and he was always frustrated with himself when he lost his self control like that, but at the same time, he couldn't really help it. He had to comfort himself somehow.

Sousuke's manner of reassuring Nitori was a little humorous. All Sousuke had to do was lackadaisically throw an arm around Nitori's shoulders and declare that Nitori was his and no one else could have him. This made a fairly unlucky Wednesday feel pretty darn lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. . . Hope you liked it?


End file.
